kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Toiletnator
The Toiletnator, real name Lou Pottingsworth III, is a pathetically weak and incompetent (being considered the lamest villain in the KND world and see him as absolutely no threat at all). Toilet-themed super villain who is disregarded as a threat by the KND and considered an embarrassment and liability by other villains, in part due to his ridiculous (even by KND villain standards) motif. He possesses the power to control toilets and shoot toilet paper from his arms, which on occasion has actually been shown to be somewhat effective. Despite his ineptitude and bad reputation, the Toiletnator desperately wishes to be respected as a villain and is overly enthusiastic about his "job". While most other villains have some discernible purpose or motive and are often themed around things that children typically hate, the Toiletnator is very much a "card-carrying villain", lacking a rational motive and seemingly wants to destroy the KND for the purpose of being a super villain in and of itself. His real name is "Lou", a pun on an English term for going to the bathroom. The Toiletnator is secretly the uncle of Wallabee Beatles, being his dad's long-lost twin brother. In the Show In the comic story, "Operation: H.I.S.T.O.R.I.E." Toiletnator's origin is revealed: he'd once been Lou Pottingsworth III, an executive for Evil Adult Industries, before he was assigned by Father himself to become part of the company's operation to mass-produce their new vegitable: "asparigross". But when the Kids Next Door attacked the factory building site, Lou hid in a porti-potty and was trapped in there for several days when it was knocked under a large mass of rubble, forced to eat nothing but urinal cakes. There, he was visited by "The Almighty Protector of Potty" (some form of toilet god), who'd chosen him to be it's knight (the only reason being that he'd been the only one to use the bathroom in a while) and bestowed him with toilet-based powers, which he used to punish kids who wrote on the bathroom walls, missused toilet paper, and forgot to flush. He first appeared as a joke character in Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H., where he auditions to the Delightful Children From Down The Lane for the task of destroying Sector V, but is rejected and ejected through a window. In Operation: Q.U.I.E.T., he is one of the many characters who attacks the Sector V Treehouse while Numbuh 1 is asleep. In Operation: M.O.V.I.E., Numbuh 4, while disguised as an adult to get into "Violence: The Movie", which is actually a super villain meeting held by Mr. Boss, he sits next to Toiletnator, who forms a one-sided friendship with him. After his identity is revealed, Toiletnator feels betrayed and blames him for ruining the "plan" he proposed, which was to capture Numbuh 4, and declares him his arch-nemesis. This "rivalry" is continued in Operation: F.L.U.S.H.. In a comic story, "Operation: H.I.S.T.O.R.I.E.", it is revealed that the Toiletnator is actually Numbuh 4's uncle and Mr. Beetles long lost twin brother. Toiletnator is particularly friendly and willing to do whatever he can to get on Mr. Boss' good side, much to his distaste. On at least two occasions, Toiletnator has been deliberately sent false invitations sending him to remote locations in an effort to keep him away from villain meetings (unsuccessfully).Toilenator in Operation: F.L.U.S.H. stated that he wanted Mr. Boss to invite him to go bowling on Tuesdays. Inhttp://knd.wikia.com/wiki/Operation:_M.I.S.S.I.O.N.Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N. ''where Toilenator finally gets to go bowling with Mr. Boss, Numbuh 4 apparently blackmailed a group of villains into aiding him by lying and stating that they had consumed poisoned soda and Mr. Boss agreed on the conditions that the Toiletnator is not given the antidote. ''Operation: F.L.U.S.H. features Toiletnator as the main character. After being shunned once again by his fellow villains, he attempts to prove his worth to them by becoming the "Terma-Toiletnator" and destroying the Kids Next Door. Unknown to him, however, the other villains have already initiated their attack on the Sector V Treehouse only to find that the KND are away from home and have taken it over for themselves. Toiletnator arrives at the Treehouse and, believing his allies to be the Kids Next Door, single-handedly dispatches all of them in a brief moment of competence. Knightbrace, who he believes to be Numbuh 4, is brutally flushed down a toilet. A similar situation happens in Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N., where Toiletnator unknowingly ruins the other villains plans by destroying Mr. Boss's submarine. In Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E., he cameos being seen in KND Arctic Base prison cell next to the Iguana talking to two other older toilet-based villains, presumably his parents. Another instance where Toiletnator demonstrated himself as a formidable combatant was in Operation: Z.E.R.O., where he is the first person to be turned into a Senior Citi-zombie by Grandfather. Later in the movie, he attacks Numbuh 1 and his father in their house, and successfully zombifies Tommy, who also happened to be there. In Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S., Toiletnator loses the award for "best toilet-themed villain" to Potty Mouth (much to his disappointment) and his tuxedo gets covered from Common Cold's Snot Bomber. He was last seen in [http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/Operation:_I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.] checking out the rides at the amusement park that made him so dizzy he threw up, instead of competing in the scavenger hunt like most of the other villains. Gameverse In Gamewizard's universe, the Toiletnator's powers come from waterbending. He is a member of the Brotherhood of Evil, paired up with Dr. Light and Box Ghost. The three of them were of few villains not frozen during the Heroes Together Arc, but were arrested at the end. Category:KND Characters Category:Males Category:Waterbenders Category:Villains Category:Convicted Category:Minor Characters Category:BOE Members